Beading has become a widely enjoyed pastime for large numbers of people. Using relatively simple tools and inexpensive beads, beaders produce a wide variety of inexpensive decorative items often given to their friends and family. An important demographic for beading is senior citizens, particularly older women who enjoy making ear rings, necklaces, bracelets, bangles and other items for their grandchildren and their friends. With this particular demographic, the unavoidable infirmities of advanced age can increasingly interfere with their enjoyment of this pastime, particularly when arthritis, rheumatism, and failing dexterity make manipulations of beads increasingly difficult.